


Dreaming in Fields

by brunchywrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry, Dreamsharing, Fluff, GET SCHOOLED IN FLOWERS HARRY POTTER, M/M, Nature, Slow Burn, apparently, fckin they're gonna be so gay later, guess who accidentally deleted some tags, house party ayeeee, literal long ass things abt the dream, me!!, sunrise man, terminal illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunchywrites/pseuds/brunchywrites
Summary: Harry Potter's dreams have never been normal to begin with, but nothing beats having another person in the dream with him. For the very first time, Harry has another person in his dream and it leaves him with almost endless adventure.. And then some.





	1. Chapter 1

Wind swirled around softly, picking up rose petals and scattering them around the area. The smell was almost intoxicatingly sweet, but as the breeze left so did the smell that tickled his nose. It was an all too familiar feeling for him, and slowly he decided to open his eyes and look around him. This dream, was not unlike many he had. The only difference this time was that he could feel what was going on around him. Every sense was stimulated. Soft white light glimmered across vast hills and valleys of grass, reflected off of a pool of water too his right and when he turned his head to the right was a trail lined with rose bushes, he recognized it as the pure source of all of that smell that was still stuck in his nose. This was a break from reality, and to Harry Potter a break from reality was always the greatest.

Steadily he stood up, closing his eyes and feeling the gentleness of the air, it wasn’t perfectly smelling like cleaning products. It actually smelt fresh, and natural. No chemical smell burnt into his nose like it did with the Dursley’s house. He felt like he could walk forever, and once he started he couldn’t stop. Everything felt so pleasant, and warm feeling. Left his chest feeling bubbly, it excited him and he started to smile to himself as he approached the many rose bushes that as he had newly discovered; had been lining what looked to be a stone garden.

The gray stones were looming, ivy crawling up through its weathered cracks, covering up the jagged edges and making it almost feel safer than it truly would be. Harry hopped over a loose stone and smiled as he heard several birds chirping and squawking as they flew over his head in a slurry of feathers and flapping wings. It was truly nice, all of it was so magnificent. He wished real life could be ass pleasant as this but truthfully, it wasn’t. 

Harry continued to walk around the stone garden, quietly as he listened to the soft sounds of everything going on around him, it wasn’t overbearing. It didn’t smell pungently of lemon scented cleaning products. Instead it was rosy and Earthy and by god’s name who was that?

As he peered around a particularly bulging boulder he saw another person. This was the first time in one of his dreams that he had ever seen another person in his dreams. The closer he looked, the closer he could make out details about the boy. Like Harry, the boy was in his pajamas, but unlike Harry his pajamas looked almost like they could pass for normal clothes, and the other’s boy’s hair was slicked back by what he could only think of as hair gel or grease. He once saw Aunt Petunia use hair spray and it did the exact opposite of slicking back. For a moment he was almost awestruck with how the other looked but he frowned little. 

Never once had he ever dreamed about another person like this, normally when he did they were yelling at him or talking. Sometimes they were nice, but more times than not they were cruel. He took a mild chance and peeked out a little further to get a better look at the boy. There was no way the other could be older than him, they looked the same age. He chose to not be silent any longer and he cleared his throat a little. The other boy turned around so quick and looked around, then his eyes locked on Harry’s and he stood up from his knelt position and marched over. 

Harry could feel his heart start beating rapidly as the other boy walked over, then he heard the other’s voice and saw how he looked and was easily able to come to the conclusion that both of them may’ve been feeling the same way about seeing another person in their dreams. However, the blonde was quite frankly scowling and Harry felt his own temper rise but before he could get a word out the other boy was talking in a proper accent Harry had sworn he’d heard at least one other time before. 

 

“What are you doing here??” He asked rather loudly, as if Harry had been invading his dream and not the other way around. But he felt that his dream was the one being invaded instead and he felt his temper rise with the other’s and he stamped his foot on the ground slightly. Glaring, he was glaring daggers at this blonde boy as if it would actually pierce them and he very stiffly cut the other off before he could speak again.

“Well I think I could ask you the very same question! I mean what are you doing here in my dream??” Harry busted out loudly. Loud enough to make another stop and stare. They both locked eyes with each other and stared for a long time. It felt like minutes had actually gone by staring into those smoking gray eyes. The only way Harry could think to describe them would be to imagine an actual fireplace going, then the smoke billowing out of the chimney. That was the color of this boy’s eyes. 

The blonde folded his arms over his chest and did Harry a once over, he could feel the other boy’s eyes linger on the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead then dart back to his eyes with a little tut. “Whatever, you were the one who stumbled into my dream.” 

He rolled his eyes then looked to the side, tapping his foot on one of the many carved stones embedded in the ground. Harry took notice of the fluffy grass growing between it. It certainly wouldn’t meet Aunt Petunia’s standards but he looked back up at this other boy who seemed rather… to put it bluntly, arrogant. The blonde had a cross look on his face that made Harry click his tongue a little and start.

“You think I’m stumbling into your dream? Maybe we’re dreaming together? Oh wouldn’t that be grand. Me, and you dreaming in the same-” He was cut off by the other boy very roughly. He felt heat rise to his face as the other boy began in that annoyingly proper voice of his. It made his blood curdle when he heard it. 

“You could be right,” Spoke the blonde, with his thumb to his chin, looking to the side at the vast field of green beyond the rose bushes and frowning a little. “And here I thought dreams were a break from reality. Hah!” He snorted a little and Harry began all over again with his own sort of rant on the matter. He was frustrated beyond belief with the other. 

“Exactly! And now guess what? I sort of have to deal with you in my dreams. Spectacular, right?” He rubbed his forehead and shot the boy a look and raised his brows before sarcastically adding, “Oh you just look so interested..”

That comment only earned a shrug of pointy shoulders, and a roll of the eyes. “Well, I guess I’m not interested to be frank.” He tapped his fingers against his forearm and looked at one of the bushes, squinting and arching one near nonexistent eyebrow. “Well I’ve got to go.” 

“You’re not leaving yet-” Harry started but was quickly cut off. 

“Unlike you I’ve got some pretty important business to take care of. I can’t just sleep all day, perhaps though. We’ll see each other, scarhead.” He snapped a little and started walking out of the stone garden with brisk steps. Harry only followed and put a hand to the other’s arm. He’d never been particularly powerful but it was enough to get the other to turn around and look at him again. 

Harry took a deep breath, “We’re going to see each other tomorrow, right?” He asked, then watched the expression on the other change to a soft one of mild confusion. 

“I guess we’ve no other choice.” He said while tilting his chin up, hitting Harry’s hand off of his own and walking off. He watched in the distance, as the blonde boy vanished into thin air. But Harry couldn’t help but think that the roses were a bit too heavy of a contrast against the boy’s blonde hair. The way the petals had zoomed around the area he vanished in.

Slowly, he closed his eyes and felt the tingle of the breeze on the skin, smelling that rosy scent and drinking it in before he was brought back into the dreg that was reality. Suddenly he wasn’t smelling the gentle scents, he was smelling the dust from the room that was his. That little cupboard under the stairs that he had slept in ever since he was a baby it felt like. Heavy footsteps pounded overhead and he groaned a little at the excessive noise that was his cousin Dudley. 

“Harry! Get up to help make breakfast!” That was his cue, that was it. He stood up and quickly changed out of his pajamas into his day clothes and he opened the small door, slouching to get out of it. Dudley shoved his shoulder and he walked to stand in front of the pan and flip an egg. 

 

He couldn’t help but wonder what that blonde haired boy was doing right now.


	2. His name.

They were laying next to each other in the field this time, Harry staring at the blue sky as soft billowing clouds pushed through steadily along. It was all very calming, it had been an exact year since Harry started having these dreams. Every single one, and he seriously meant every single one he had involved this blonde boy. In his real life, he couldn’t stop thinking about him. He longed to ask so many questions but every time he got over five the other would rapidly change the subject. Harry wondered if he was boring for a moment, or if his friend didn’t like dwelling on things for too long. He wasn’t sure and didn’t feel like asking. Today felt good as it was, or rather tonight. Everything was familiar, to the gentle way the grass felt on his skin to the way the blonde’s voice tingled in his ears. 

“And that's why it's important to tune a violin-” Finished the other boy while looking at Harry. Harry came out of his stupor and looked over at him, having not heard much of what he had said he quirked his brows and the blonde scowled and groaned. “You weren’t listening.”

“Yeah, I zoned out I guess. Thinking.” Harry said with a slight shrug as he looked back at the rose bushes dotting the edge of the stone garden.. Then he tilted his head and looked at them a little longer. Squinting through his spectacles intently until he received a harsh poke in the ribs by an oddly pointy and pale finger. 

“What were you thinking about?”

Harry licked his lips a little and looked back at the bushes again. He had to make up a lie, had to make one up quickly so he got out a meek, “Wazonderinifwecouchangeheflowers-” He spoke quickly, trying to mash together all the syllables before looking back at the blonde and realized he was on the receiving look of a slightly confused glare and he sighed. “Wondering if the flowers can change! I mean it’s a dream, couldn’t we change it if we tried hard enough?” He asked aloud and watched the other’s face contort in worse confusion. 

“I mean I suppose that would make sense.” He said with a shrug and he too looked at the rose bushes along with Harry and they both sat in mutual silence for a long time until the blonde spoke up again. Interrupting the blissful quiet that made Harry roll his eyes. 

He gazed at the flowers for a long time, trying to think of another flower for them to be but absolutely nothing came to mind and he knew he probably had stared far too long at the roses. The colors were blurring together and it was hard to tell what was flower and what was just the leaves. “I can’t think of any flowers.”

“Your.. your Aunt has a garden that she makes you work in.” Snapped the blonde quickly, at which Harry quickly retorted back. 

“And?? Are you just some sort of flower expert? You try then. Think of any flower, because I can’t think of a single one. My aunt plants boring ones, it’s hard to think of what they specifically look like.” He folded his arms over his stomach and rolled his green eyes at him and watched the other roll his eyes in turn and look at the rose bushes with a squint. 

He snorted and looked at Harry amusingly, “Maybe you’re just daft if you don’t pay attention to flowers. They have meanings you know.” He sat up and stared at the roses longingly, as if wishing one would appear in his hands at any moment. He continued to stare, his look slowly growing softer as the time passed. Harry thought it was a pleasant expression to see on the blonde but he didn’t mention it what so ever. Instead he took his eyes away from his and looked at the rose bushes. The beautifully rich wine red colors of the petals looked like it was dripping away and was being replaced with an elegant white color. Even the petals themselves began morphing into one singular trumpet shape and the breeze blew them slightly and the blonde smirked, clearly satisfied with himself he looked at Harry. “Ta-da. Wasn’t that hard now was it?” Harry looked back at the other’s triumphant look and cocked a brow up. 

“And what kind of flower is it?” Harry regretted the question as soon as it had come out of his mouth because in no time the blonde was heartily explaining it like it had been his life’s hard work. His dedications except it wasn’t. 

“It's a calla lily!” He said rather pointedly as he continued to go on and on about the flower. “Also known as the trumpet lily but it's not a lily at all. Its native to southern Africa and its well.. Used in weddings and stuff. Sometimes funerals.” He trailed off and Harry simply stared at him. 

 

“Of course you know how the meanings of flower. You look just the sort.” The blonde shot him a nasty look and Harry snorted to himself as they both stood up and walked over to examine the flowers. They were soft to the touch, and smelt nicely sweet but not near as intoxicating as the roses had been. It was a nice break away from that odor anyhow.. He felt like it haunted him. 

“My mother says that it's important when you’re buying a bouquet for someone, to know the meaning of the flowers. Because if they do and you give them a flower for death it can be very insulting,” Said the blonde, “But not like you’d know that.” He added hastily and Harry again found himself rolling his eyes and paying more attention to the flowers than anything. He touched them, and they felt so real. He wondered how dreams could do this, he never once recalled seeing a calla lily in his life yet there it was in front of him. 

“Only you would know how to insult someone by a flower.” Harry said with a snigger and watched the other boy scowl but before either of them could get a word out something trembled and the blonde groaned a little. “What, why are you groaning?” 

“Alarm clock, I have wake up now. It was fun being better than you and all,” He flicked his wrist a little and Harry frowned at him and purposefully interrupted him this time. It had just hit him really, truly did just randomly strike him like a bag of bricks that they didn’t know each other’s names. So he grabbed hold of the blonde’s fine boned wrist and stared at him for a moment. Both of them stared for what felt like ten minutes until Harry got it out. 

“I want your name.” He spoke very quickly, as if racing against the trembles of the other’s awakening consciousness. But he watched him smirk, nod a little as he said. 

“Its Draco, and I’m going to need yours as well since you’re so needing to have mine in your head-”  
“Harry, I’m.. I’m Harry.” Draco smirked at him and Harry felt embarrassed for having rushed through all of it. He should’ve asked earlier when they had more time. 

“Well then, Harry, see you tomorrow night. Don’t you dare change the lilies back into flowers or I will dream kick your shins.” Then he vanished into thin air with a slight popping noise and Harry was left all alone again. His attention drew towards the flowers once more and he sighed to himself as he looked up at the blue sky that was still left with fluffy clouds. He closed his eyes and felt the breeze once more on his skin before forcing himself to wake up.

Harry shook the dust from his hair as he sat up out of bed, patting around for his glasses and slipping them on slowly. What happened in the dream still echoed in his mind and he pressed his fingers to his temples and closed his eyes as he tried to remember every exact detail of the event. 

Draco

The boy he’d been having dreams with for a year, his name was Draco. Harry felt an odd connection to him. Maybe it was the fact that he had finally gotten his name from him. Why he never thought to ask for it before never struck him. Perhaps he didn’t want to know it because he didn’t think he was real. But what they talked about every night.. It was real and knowing his name made Harry’s heart swell up a little bit. Draco, the name suited his face. It was incredible, he couldn’t explain why he felt so giddy over it but he changed clothes and walked out of his room with a smile on his face for once; because he could safely say that he had a friend without it seeming weird. 

For once he was actually a bit more prepared to face the Dursleys, nothing- nothing could bring him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its chapter twoo aye. I'm having way too much fun writing this and yeah its s l o w burn for sure but idk where exactly i'm going with it yet so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I hope you enjoyed it though!!


	3. Stag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEADS UP YO I did a minor timeskip, its only like a few months in/ end of the school year esque type of time but hey feelings actual ones they're here.

More time passed in these dreams. The discovery of changing the color and type of flowers had sparked Harry’s imagination. Many nights, they would spend building things. Entire houses, stuff that Harry had read in books in school. Things that Draco had seen before, Harry was sure. The details were all sorts of perfect, old paintings he himself could never hope to see in person. Amazing furniture, he didn’t know velvet chairs existed but they did and they were very lovely and fun to touch. Being in the dreams, had been the highlight of his life nowadays, not because of how nice they were.. But because Draco was there. Having a friend had been uncommon to him for years until he began sharing dreams with him. He even told the Dursleys about him and multiple times they asked to meet him. It was hard to explain but Harry came up with the greatest lie ever.

He was standing in the living room, feeling Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia’s harsh, judgemental, and cold eyes on them. Today, he was quite lucky. So lucky in fact that Dudley was out running around with his group of hoodlum friends. Probably torturing some poor 10 years olds as Dursley had once done to Harry all those years ago. It was likely, and he cleared his throat before smiling slightly and laughing a little, then beginning

“See, Draco, my friend. Harry put emphasis on that word as much as possible, “He’s smart, really smart and-”

Uncle Vernon interrupted him, “If he’s that smart then why does he talk to you?” He grumbled, moustache twitching a little. Harry took a breath and began again. 

“We met at school,” a lie, a flat out lie. “He offered to shake my hand, but he was rude so I said no, and hung out with someone else. Then just a year ago we started talking again. He was different, kinder.. Nicer. But still smart. He’s a practical prodigy. I think his family put him up in a fancy private school.” He knew that last part for a fact, they’d discussed school more times to count in a desperation to learn more about each other the last few nights. Well, more like weeks. It wasn’t sudden. They’d talked about everything to each other for the longest time.. Only now did it become a little more personal. Curiosity ate at Harry, he knew Draco was secretive. He noticed how defensie the other had gotten around touchy subjects such as family. In a way, Harry was the same. 

He continued on, “So he doesn’t go to school with me anymore. But he’s not fake or made up-” He saw the look on Aunt Petunia’s face and rolled his eyes, mumbling a quiet, “Or a hallucination, but,” He raised his voice again, but it cracked and he inwardly cringed. “He really is smart, he plays the violin. Really good influence, I told him about the garden.” He was sucking up, he knew it but it seemed to please his relatives so he went with it. “He says he wants to see it one day.. So yeah, there it is. You wanted to know.”

God had they hounded him forever when he first mentioned Draco. He’d only give the excuse ‘friend from school’ but ever since Dudley told them that it was a lie.. Harry had to get defensive over it. Draco was sort of his.. Reliant he supposed. A way to get out of things and awkward questions that had been badgered unto him since the first mention…

For a second he avoided their gazes, then looked up to find them both looking approving. It took Harry aback, truly did. He’d NEVER seen that look on either of their faces in his entire life. Then Uncle Vernon opened his mouth and his heart sank.. But in a good way. 

“Hopefully he’ll be a good influence.” And the stout man got up and waddled away and Aunt Petunia nodded in agreement and told him to go tend to the garden since his friend seemed to lie. For once in his entire life Harry was sort of glad to be doing chores. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

He reopened his eyes and found himself in the dream, the dream he’d shared for so long now with another person. At first he only saw the blue sky with no clouds, but he heard a soft popping noise and got up quickly. The other’s blonde hair wasn’t hard to miss.. The lily bushes, yes bushes because neither of them thought of the logic of how the flowers grew… just how the petals formed. As Harry found out through some research, lilies normally grow on stalks bunched together, not.. Bushes. 

Draco marched over to him and immediately questioned him before Harry could speak. He noticed how pointy he was looking, and tired. He’d never seen the pale boy with dark circles under his eyes. All the chatter of beauty sleep. In the back of his mind he wanted to question it, but at the same time it could very well be stress. Harry never lied when he said Draco was smart. He knew it very well from how he talked and created things and expressed his feelings whenever they talked. 

“Did you get into trouble? Was your story believable?” He badgered him just as bad as Aunt Petunia had at the first mention of having a friend and again, Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the recently shorter boy. 

Harry took a moment to breathe just to be dramatic, seeing the other’s face contort in confusion and anxiousness over the news was borderline amusing but he was able to spill his beans rather quickly. In fact, he was amazed at how coherently he said it. He was aware it came out a bit overly fast, “They totally believed that I know you in the real world. They think you’re a good influence on me and it's great I think if I say I’m going off to find you or just say I’m hanging out with your lot I can get out of anything- finally.” He sighed in relief at the end of it and considered how painful it would be to just flop back into the grass. But the snort that came from Draco confused him and he saw the other flip his hair lavishly. 

“But of course, I’m the best influence to ever live, Harry.” And he rolled his stupidly angular shoulder at him. It was Harry’s turn to snort at him and he started laughing. Playing along, as he said with jubilance in his mocking, Uncle Vernon voice. He even tried to make it muffled as if he was speaking behind a bushy moustache!

“Now perhaps he’ll be good on you.” And then he changed to Aunt Petunia’s voice, high and a bit cracky against his own and he could not control his laughing. “He likes my garden? Then you come help me take care of it.” He tried to titter her voice the way she does it but it didn’t work with his voice and both of them laughed. Harry’s ribs ached, and somehow they were both lying in the grass. Laughing still, more weak this time around because it hurt so much. For a few moments they just laid in silence. The cloudless sky mimicked the way Harry felt, light, free almost but he knew that wouldn’t happen till he got out of Pivet Drive. 

Draco cleared his throat a little and pointed to the sky, Harry followed the other’s finger and saw a cloud take the form of what looked to be a snake, then a cat.. And it finally laid out in a mass of white fluffiness in the sky. He looked at Draco’s face while he was distracted, the smile on his face having drifted away. The once smoking eyes now looked so clear, less harsh but still glazed over. Like a soft gray stone under running water, distracted, moving yet staying so very still. Harry even noticed the small little mole that the blonde had on his cheekbone, or maybe it was a freckle? It was light in contrast with his pale skin. So unlike Harry’s dark skin tone, covered in freckles from outdoor chores and school. But Draco… he wondered if Draco ever went outside. 

He watched his hand go down and they were looking at each other, and the blonde broke the silence faster than Harry thought he could. Always sharp, just like everything about him was..

“I want to write you, what is your address??” He asked quietly, “It’ll be more convincing if I were to write, wouldn’t it? I’ll include my parents’ seal just for good measure.” He added the last bit with a bit of a triumphant smirk on his face and Harry nodded. He gave him his address, all the information he would need and even how many stamps to put on it (just one, something Draco didn’t know which Harry had to snort at and tease about) Then they just looked at the sky again. Harry thought about a stag and it appeared in the clouds. It danced around the unshaped cloud that Draco had made until it took the form of a swan.. Or perhaps a crane. It was hard to tell but he made the stag chase it. A game of tag and he was having fun with it. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, at least not to him. Until Draco sat up. Always the first one to wake up. Today he was going to actually question it. 

“Draco, why do you get up so early?” He asked, sitting up with him and staring, avoiding the smoldering smoke color that was the other one’s eyes. “Its just so strange.. I mean unless you live so far that there’s a time different but-” He was cut off as Draco raised his hand dismissively. 

“School for me is an hour ahead of yours and I like being up to walk around in the sunrise. Its.. soothing to say the least. Saturday, I will try to stay longer. How about that?”

Harry blew a raspberry, “Try to?? You should, it's awful lonely here in dreamland with no one to talk about the importance of fabric and color with.” He saw Draco roll his eyes into an oblivion and vanish with a subtle crack sound. Harry laughed a little and walked over to the stone garden where he had first met him. It was hard to believe that it happened that way. Hell, he couldn’t tell anyone about his dreams anymore.. But this?? A friend, someone to talk to who wasn’t too judgmental- too, being the key word there. It was nice, pleasant feeling. 

For a moment Harry felt like he was flying and then suddenly heavy footsteps were going down the stairs and he hit his head on the ceiling, quickly scuffling out of the cupboard and rubbing the bump on the back of his head. He felt a cobweb in his hair and pulled it out with a slightly disgusted face. It was early morning, Uncle Vernon had just left for work. He could hear the car start, then pull out of the driveway. Quietly, he stepped outside without being heard by anyone else. It was still dark, the sun barely peaking out. Harry slowly walked to the edge of the driveway and sat down. He had forgotten his glasses so he couldn’t quite see a thing very well, the houses were blurs but as he stayed out there, in his own thoughts.. He felt the warmth of the rising sun tingle on his skin. 

It was pleasant, and relaxing. Not often had he gone outside during the sunrise, but this feeling on his skin was so kind, so warming.. Then he remembered what Draco said in the dream and wondered if that was how he also felt.. At this moment. Warm, engrossed in a blanket of tingly rising oranges and yellows in a slurry of mixed purples and blues. He hoped that he too, felt the way he did now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaaha I totally wrote this in one day. I got super busy with school work and depression likes to kick my ass sometimes. But this was SUPER fun to write, again I really enjoy it. If anything is confusing let me know and I can clarify, a lot of my writing I feel like gets jumbly and I'm.. haaha working on fixing it. Just not rn because its close to midnight.. oops!!!!


	4. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its mail time, Mail time, Maaaaill timeee.

Harry had begun to expect the letter any day now. Draco had mentioned it before in their dreams. He was working on writing it and judging by how he spoke of it.. Perhaps he’d sent it already. Draco never mentioned how far away he lived but Harry knew he would know soon enough. All letters needed to have a return address, right? He was sure he was right.   
  
Every single day he’d wait outside.. For the mailman to come. But it felt fruitless after the first week of doing it. Maybe Draco had lied, he was unsure. It was hard to read him sometimes, or maybe Harry was just too dense to figure out what the other meant. But one day he came home from school, the last day before summer started. The air was sticky and thick, muggy out. It didn’t feel like summer at all but he walked inside next to his cousin and he saw Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon bent over something, so close their noses were touching the paper. For a minute he stood there, then Dudley cleared his throat and announced that he wanted a snack. Aunt Petunia snapped up and looked at Harry with a look on her face that made his stomach turn. What did he do this time? He thought quietly.   
  
“Your friend, Draco, is very nice.” She said subtly, pointing to the letter with a claw like nail. Harry raised his brows and walked over, looking down at the piece of paper. Cursive writing flowed all over it in gorgeous black ink, the slight smell of spearmint came off of the paper and for a brief second he wondered if it was sprayed down to smell like that. Handwritten, elegant. He looked over at the envelope and caught sight of an emerald green seal, quietly picking it up and reading the back.   
  
“Can I write back to him?” He asked, slowly taking the actual letter after Uncle Vernon had finished. The man nodded, with a gruff huff noise he went off to watch t.v. Sports, Harry suspected. But he didn’t care, he carried it to his little room in the cupboard and shut the door, turning on the one light bulb in there as a spider dropped down. He swatted it away and unfolded the letter. He traced his fingers over the flowing righting, expecting it to jump out at him but nothing happened. Draco was a real person.. It was surreal. He only ever knew him by the dreams but having this physical piece of evidence of the other’s existence was the world’s most reassuring thing to prove that he wasn’t truly going mad.  
  
Finally he decided to actually read it, eyes scanning over the piece of paper briskly, taking in the elegant words greedily.   
  
_Dear, Harry_

 

_Thank you for giving me your address, it is nice to finally be writing to you even though I doubt you know how to read cursive._

 

Harry did know how to read cursive, and write in it too. He found himself rolling his eyes at the other’s words but he continued to read on, not trying to let his own thoughts cloud over what he was actually reading. It wasn’t too long, the writing was spaced out to make it seem like a lot.   


_Perhaps you do, I’m not exactly sure but I’m positive you’ll tell me if you can’t. Anyhow, that is not of importance at the moment. How are you doing? Are you well? I don’t know much about where you live. But as it turns out I haven’t moved  very far, I live close by. It may only be an hour or so drive. I’m unsure at the moment and do not have time to look it up. Maybe we could meet, I think that would be nice._ __  
  
He smiled down at the paper, so Draco did live close.. Okay maybe an hour wasn’t close but it was closer than he truly expected it to be. Sometimes he imagined that Draco lived in a place like France, or somewhere closer to the ocean. Where he could walk out and be joined by the everlasting oceany blue separated by white sand and slate gray stones and boulders lining the shore. But that didn’t seem the case anymore. He continued to read on. The writing became a little more rushed, as if he was going against a clock of sorts. Harry could picture it, Draco, half bent over a desk with his so blonde it was near white hair gracing the paper, thin, nimble hands gracing the paper at the speed of light. It made him snort a little but as he read on…   


_I want to learn more about your family too, your aunt seems lovely. You mentioned that your Uncle Vernon works. But where does he work? My father wants to meet him, and your aunt. Probably me being hopeful. Please write back when you can, I left extra stamps just in case. I don’t think you have any like mine._   


A pause in the writing, Harry took out the envelope and lo and behold, the stamps were there. Serpent, and lion. The serpent was a pretty royal purple and the lion was gold and red. They looked like they belonged in some old children’s book. But he couldn’t help but think they were actually quite nice. Draco didn’t need to do that, and he knew that. Draco was just a pretentious prick. Still… it was friendly enough.  


_Meet me in July._  
 

  
That was the end of the letter, just those words. It echoed back in Harry’s head. It was so vague. Why was it that vague? It made him somewhat angry. A letter, from Draco.. And it was short and rushed? Draco seemed to be the type to make letters long and beautifully written. Maybe something happened while he was writing. That made sense, but still left him with wanting answers.  
  
He decided to start writing right away, hunting down a pen and paper and writing something of his own. His wasn’t near as educated and precise as Draco’s was. He truthfully didn’t want to go through that and have it take forever to write. So he wrote quickly, but with meaning and managed to wiggle an envelope out of the office while remaining out of sight. Harry decided to use one of the stamps, the lion one on it and addressed it properly to Draco. He wondered what he would think of his writing.. His eyes drifted back to Draco’s letter in its beautifully cursived writing and minty smell. Was that what he smelt like in real life? In dreams they couldn’t sense each other the same way as people did in real life.  
  
Every touch was foreign except for the environment. The few times he got to touch Draco it felt like he was touching a wall, even if he was just touching his clothes, or accidentally touched his hand while he sat up after cloud gazing. It scared him because he saw another person but didn’t feel it. If anything it made Harry more curious about him, he wanted to know what the other felt like. Was he warm, or cold? He longed to know more about him. Not just personal wise, he wanted the nitty gritty details but knew he wouldn’t get them.   
  
So instead he wrote, he wrote till his hand cramped and he signed it with his initials; Quietly folding it up to fit in the envelope and sticking the stamp on briskly. It was a bit uneven and untidy but he didn’t care. He marched outside and stuck it in the mailbox, pulling the red flag up to let the postman know to deliver the letter inside. It was a waiting game after that. At least till night time, he walked around the neighborhood in the cooling air. It was still sticky, but not as unbearably hot and he managed to get back to the house before the streetlamps turned on. Another feat that prevented him from getting into too much trouble. Dinner was near silent, he didn’t eat much like always and ended up trying to get to bed earlier. But that failed, he got stuck cleaning the dishes and then the rest of the kitchen till later in the night before he laid down.   
  
It took him a while to fall asleep, but when he did he felt that warm sensation as always, and the weird rosy smell filled his nostrils but when he opened his eyes he was looking at the sun, bits of grass tickling his face and as he sat up he noticed another person. It made his heart skip a beat. He looked down at Draco, at his face, high cheekbones, thick, blond lashes. A very slight mole on one of his cheeks near his eye. It was small, but elegant looking at the same time. He smiled down at him as he opened his eyes. They stared at each other for a long time. In silence.  
  
“Did you receive my letter or shall we play the longest staring contest ever?” Draco sat up and never broke contact. Harry grinned even more.   
  
“I was thinking a staring contest would be much better, actually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo chapter four is up!! I actually needed to make a survey, so if you could do me a hugeee favor and complete it that would be really nice. I'm hitting a bit of a writer's block for this fic right now and just want some opinions because why not?? Idk, you don't have too but it'd be much appreciated. Thank you for reading aaaaghh
> 
> Here's the survey link by the way!! https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSc-smCes3cgsOAhzKZWHtDopVAaipjq20L4SKpdggd9HsvJ9A/viewform


	5. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'you're invited to a party a harry'  
> 'a what?'  
> 'a PARTY HARRY'

Dreaming had been a lot easier over the summer, as it was the rest of the year except for those few days where he just would not see Draco at all. As they talked about what was going on with their lives Harry realized just how stressful Draco’s life seemed. He was always busy with school or family; no time for much else that he wanted. It was why they got creative with their dreams, both of them trying to escape the pressures of their real lives.

He felt like he knew so much about Draco but at the same time he knew he really didn't. He only knew what Draco told him. Even after four years of dreaming together they were still distant. Harry called Draco a friend, which was true. They were good friends but at the same time how plausible would it be that they didn't know much about one another? Only a few things, they knew each other's personalities and a few details about school and family.

\----------------------

Harry pulled himself out of his head and tapped his pencil on his chemistry work. A class where he truly just couldn't stand the teacher, just looking at the sheet made his eyes go cross so he stopped. It was getting closer to winter break and everything felt so cold and bleak. His dreams were the only thing truly interesting. Waking up in that field with the large house he and Draco made from memory was blissful. Figuring out what to dream up next, was incredible. But he knew if he told anyone about the dreams they'd label him as crazy. That was what his best friend Ron had told him anyways. He guessed it was. He didn't know anyone else who dreamt about pointy cute blonde boys at night.

Nor did he know any boys who liked pointy blondes like Harry did. That part he kept secret. It had been a thing he realized in year ten. He liked Draco, as more than a friend. That was his problem, he knew that he didn't really know him... but he couldn't help his feelings for the other. That moment of realizing he had a crush had been such a subtle moment in one of their dreams. He was sure even Draco didn't know how much it meant to Harry.

______________________________

A year ago: in the dream (come up with smthn better)

They were building the top floor of the dream house together, Harry at the west end and Draco in the east. Everything was silent except for the loud pops when they dreamed up furniture and light fixtures. Harry had gone with a red and white color scheme with gold accents. Mainly furniture that he saw in a few of Aunt Petunia's magazines but it was still good. At last when he finished he walked over to the east end of the house and that was when it hit him.

Draco was walking around, humming under his breath so quietly that it was barely audible over the furniture popping noises but it was gentle. He looked impossibly at ease, thin hands moving slightly to move the furniture as if it was his second nature.

Harry went back to his own wing and tried to ignore his feelings. It had to have been a one time thing.

\-----------------------------------------

But the feeling never went away, and the tune, that barely audible tune was still stuck in his head and it'd been a year so far. Harry shrugged on his jacket and walked downstairs quietly- until he heard a loud screech and promptly ran down the steps and into the living room. He turned the corner to get into the kitchen and stared at his aunt just as Uncle Vernon rounded up behind him with his face utterly red and furious looking.

"Boy, what did you-"

"Ohhhh!!!" Aunt Petunia howled, hands shaking violently as she waved what looked to be an emerald green flyer. The exact color as the wax seal on Draco's letter.

"It wasn't the boy ohhh, Vernon we got invited to a party the entire family including-." The happy light left her face and returned with a sour expression, "I suppose we need to Harry a suit. Something nice fitting. He won't embarrass us. Besides!"

Harry rolled his eyes a little and slumped against the wall, tugging at a loose thread in his jacket. They always talked to him like he didn't exist. It was annoying too, but at least he got to go to this party. He was sure he could lose his family in the lot of people that would be there. Too easy.

"Who's it from?" Harry asked and he saw Aunt Petunia's face liven up even more. The calculating face of Uncle Vernon's was easier to see too. Harry knew he liked going to important functions and anything that made the Dursley family seem that much nicer.

"Your friend, Draco's family." She finished quietly, "He probably told his parents about how lucky you are to have us." She put her nose in the air and pinned the flyer to the fridge with a magnet of the skyline of London. Harry repressed a snort as he strode away to put his shoes on.

His heart was beating faster than ever when he felt the chilly air on his skin. He jumped down the porch step and shut the door, Draco's family had invited him and the Dursleys to an important social party. Harry got to go to an important social party, Harry got a chance to meet Draco in real life. He couldn't keep calm. What would he say to him?? 'Oh hey I'm Harry from your dreams-' or 'Wow you look even nicer in real life-' both seemed ridiculous. He was in disbelief over the whole situation.

But the next week, in the car to Draco's parents' house. It all felt too real. He could hardly breath through his neck tie and Dudley had him pressed too close to the window for comfort.

This was real

He was going to meet Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is gonna be the last chapter posted before I do one or two from Draco's POV for a change!!! Thanks sm for reading its sooo appreciated aaaah. I hope!! You!! enjoy !!!!!! Also sorry that this chapter is super choppy, I may or may not have written this in school and was desperate to start working on Draco's POV chapter.. my bad.


	6. Meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WhOOOHOO its the Draco POV chapter. I like writing from Draco's pov but I know it needs work but ayeeeee

Draco knew that inviting Harry to the party was crazy. Every previous attempt of trying to meet him in real life had been fruitless. No matter what way he tried, no matter how hard he looked at it, no matter what way he tried to jump around any problem- one always came up. It had been so frustrating, so impossible- the first time he tried. When he wrote that letter, the plan was set! Perfectly until father had to go on business, then again he wrote another a year later but then something happened with his mother’s sister. It felt like destiny was fooling with him and Draco was not fond of letting other outside forces control what he wanted.   
  


So he came up with more plans than he could imagine, each one going out through the window, something always came up. Family troubles, business, court dealings, settlements. Anything, until one loop finally came by. A party, his parents were holding a social party to better know the public and not seem as private as the Malfoy family truly was. If it was anything that Draco learned from being raised the way he was, it was to always have a good impression on people who don’t know you well- or that you don’t consider family. Harry had been one of those people, sure they bickered at first and still did. But they were sort of friendly, he didn’t know what to think of him. He definitely didn’t think of him as family. That would be, stupid. Again, they never once had met in the real world, only dreams.  
  
He walked down the hallway silently, stopping in front of a dark door and knocking on it a few times before letting himself in. That was the rule, knock twice, then enter. His family liked to operate quietly, even in interactions with each other. It left a very cold aura around the entire place.   
  
Draco was silent as he entered, closing the door behind him and leaning against it as he looked at the back of his father’s head. Oh his father, the man whom he owed most of his looks, and probably brains from. Mother was smart as well, but not as calculating as father quite was. Draco cleared his throat and stepped forward, shifting his gaze to the window for a moment until his father turned around.   
  


“I want to invite someone to the party we’re having.” He looked at his nails with a bored expression but his eyes flickered up to meet his father’s. They were both trying to figure each other out. Something they had begun to do since Draco began having the dreams in the first place. Sure, he knew he acted differently- he’d never remotely had a long term sort of friend like Harry before.    
  


“He’s a pen-pal. He doesn’t live far though,” Draco added quietly, looking back at the window as his father sighed. He clenched his hand into a fist as he stared at him. He was trying to keep his cool. Truly, he wanted an answer right away and the fact that they were just looking at each other silently. The moment his father cleared his throat he stood a little straighter.   
  
“I suppose so yes. Tell me about his parents.” His father spoke in a low voice and for a moment Draco’s mind went blank, then he nodded a little as he recalled what Harry had told him a few months after they first met.  
  
“Salesman. I thought maybe them coming to the party could help them out a little more,” he picked at the thread in his sleeve and closed his eyes for a moment. “Connections could be made, you’d look good. Helping out a smaller man with his own,” Draco waved his hand in a motion to describe something laid out, “Issues, I suppose. But I also would like to have a friend at this party, they’re always so dreadfully boring.”   
  


For a minute, his father didn’t speak, but slowly came to a conclusion. Time wasted, Draco thought. Anything else could be going on right now and his father was choosing his words carefully but oh so slowly. He wondered if he did it on purpose, which sounded a bit likely. Draco liked things to move quickly, always had.  
  
“Alright, but will you feel up for the party, Draco I don’t want you too-” Draco raised his hand to silence his father and the look of annoyance on the older man’s face was quite astounding. He was sure he had mentally prepared some sort of speech for this moment. If it ever came, that he was unsure of as well but would find out soon enough. He just had to dig.   
  
“I’m not going to over exert myself, that only happened one time and to be honest she _was_ spinning me an awful lot. I’ll be fine, the doctor says I’m doing a bit better anyways. Perfect timing, I’d say.” He looked to the clock, then at the door. “Speaking of timing, I need to work on a school assignment and get an invitation from mom. Thank you.” He lowered his head gently as gratitude and walked out without another word. The halls were dark, and unwelcoming but he was used to that. 

He walked down to where his mother was putting the invitations in letters and asked her very kindly for one. She got excited, glad to see that he had made a friend. For a moment he was too, but he was sure it would end quickly. Once people found out what was really wrong with him- they left fearfully. No one wanted to be friends with a dead man walking. It was why he never told Harry about just why they shared dreams; because he knew. He had always known why.   
  


Near death experience, was why they shared dreams together. He had been able to figure it out on his own after a long while of researching and sending emails to people who claimed to be dream sharing as well. So far he only got that Harry and himself had nearly died at the same point in time, when they were both eleven. What he couldn’t figure out was how- with Harry. Harry always seemed in good health, and his only assumption could’ve been sleep apnea or maybe.. poisoning?  He knew he should ask Harry about it, but the conversation would be very awkward, and he wasn’t ready to tell Harry about himself that way yet. It was embarrassing. The only heir to the Malfoy name and his doctors were blatantly telling his parents that he wouldn’t live very long. That he was lucky to be alive at 16- rubbish. Draco knew he was going to live longer, he could feel it. At least, that was what he thought he felt.  
  
Draco walked to his room and pulled an envelope out of his drawer and folded the invitation into it, writing the address on the back but with no return address. His parents’ address were already in the flyer, so it wouldn’t matter much anyhow. But he addressed it nicely _To the Dursleys and Harry Potter* (required to come)_ they wouldn’t let Harry go alone. But he was going to make sure they didn’t come without him either. Besides, it was a business sort of party. At least it would seem that way until someone got drunk, then everyone would get drunk and it’d be a mess till the end of the night. These parties always went that way, Draco had been to enough in his lifetime to know that much. However he did know how to get wine stains out of almost any fabric possible.  
  
Carefully, he sealed the envelope with his family’s crest and green wax and got up, walking out of the manor-home and walking down the long, paved driveway. It was humid outside, that much he could tell. It was going to rain soon, which was nice. It always felt too dry during the winter time to him. Draco looked back at the stables as he reached the mailbox, pulling the flag up and putting the letter in. He didn’t live far it could get there within a day’s time. The last letter only took so long because he had it sent through his father’s colleague and he never sent it out till Draco asked for the third time. Ridiculous, you could never get anything done unless you did it yourself.

 

____________________________________________________   


The party was in full swing, people were dancing or laughing. Groups of people were congregating around each other. Like flocks, that was what Draco thought of them. He walked next to his father down the stairs quietly. He pulled at the end of his sleeve and kept his eyes trained forward on the people at the party. He was searching, for something familiar. He kept looking around, slowly scanning every person the best that he could from where he stood. It was frustrating, and anxiety inducing. What if Harry hadn’t come? From their dream last night he should.. Be here. Perhaps they were running late. Draco used that to assure himself, they were just running late. That was all.   
  


For a while he followed his father, partaking in quiet conversation with anyone who prompted conversation. It was short, snippity little bits of “I’m Draco Malfoy, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” or “Nice to see you again, you’re lovely.” False happiness, it was easy to mimic. But he was still looking around. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath. He needed to calm down, he wasn’t normally this anxious about anything in his life. Why was he feeling like this towards-  
  
His breath caught in hi throat when he saw him. They were staring at each other, Harry’s face positively shocked. Draco was sure he looked the same way. He couldn’t believe it, this was real, this was happening.   
  
He was standing in front of the person he’d been dreaming with for the past 5 years now. In the flesh, it was so different. Everything was so incredibly different about him in the real world. He looked brighter, his eyes were reflecting the emerald decorations in a way that Draco had never seen before. It was so strange, foreign.   
  


“Potter.” Was the only thing he could think of to say to him.


	7. Drawing Room.

The word rang out in Harry’s ears. It was just his last name but it felt like so much more. The way Draco pronounced it, the T’s really enounced and the R rolling just slightly at the end. It made his heart beat a little quicker as he gazed at him. Draco’s lips were chapped, obviously bitten from nerves, his hair wasn’t slicked back, but it didn’t fall over his face either. His eyes however, were the best part of him, in Harry’s opinion. The beautiful gray was reflected significantly against the bright lights of the main room. He would describe it as a ballroom, truly it was quite large and extravagant  
  
He looked away from him and around, adjusting the collar of his bottle green suit. How long had he been staring? He didn’t know. So he looked around, spotting Dudley at a snack table stacked with expensive looking quiches and small sandwiches along with fruit.   
  
Impulsively, he spoke, “Your home is quite large.” His eyes drifted back to Draco.. Who was still gazing at him. He figured they were thinking the same thing, disbelief that they were real people. Draco was real, not a figment of his imagination as he had thought occasionally. Did Draco feel the same about him?  
  
Draco nodded and looked around, eyes flicking around quickly, “Yeah-” He stepped forward to avoid getting run into by a clearly drunk man. He scowled at him and furrowed his brows before rolling his eyes. The gesture made Harry snort a little, “Quite, large.” He broke off for a minute, as if thinking of what to say. They were staring at each other again, searching for something. Harry reached out slowly, still staring Draco dead in the eye. It was awkward, but Draco reached out and met Harry’s hand, index fingers touching.   
  
The world didn’t explode. That was also a relief, Draco’s fingertip was cold, and pointed like most of him was. Harry reached further and took hold of his hand, shaking it gently with a smile.  
  
“What are you doing?” Draco sounds confused, but he doesn’t pull his hand away at all. Instead he tightens it around Harry’s, shaking back reflexively.   
  
“Meeting you proper,” he wants to adjust his glasses, he wants to see Draco more clearly, take in every single aspect of the actual human being in front of him. It felt like a dream, but it wasn’t. He could feel Draco, he was slightly cold, but if he focused hard enough he swore he could feel Draco’s heartbeat in his hand. “My name is Harry Potter, it is a pleasure to meet you,” he does his best to seem like an adult. 

 

Draco snorts a little, grips Harry’s hand a bit more tightly. Slender fingers lock in with Harry’s, “Nice to meet you, I’m Draco. Draco Malfoy.” He let go of Harry’s hand and looked off quietly. He squinted, eyes flicking around just as they had before. “I need to talk to you,” His voice chipped a little, going almost raw.   
  
“About what?” Draco turned and glared at him, before tugging on his sleeve and leading him up the stairs. Harry looked back, then back at Draco and followed him. Once they got to the top of the stairs they made a sharp turn left and continued down the hall for a while. The manor truly was just too big, hard to navigate. He could imagine himself getting lost here. Yet Draco maneuvered it smoothly and stopped without a word. Harry watched every movement he made, he didn’t know if he’d ever see Draco in real life ever again. Harry didn’t want to forget this.   
  
The door swung open and Draco flicked the lights on carefully, Harry walked in and looked around. It was a well furnished drawing room, tall, black leather seats were at a long mahogany table embellished with a vase of flowers. A fireplace loomed in the back with a family portrait against the mantle. A tall man with cornsilk hair, down to his chest stared pointedly at the camera with a cold look, a boy no older than 6 was in the center, no expression readable on his face, then on the other end stood a slim woman with whiter blonde hair than the man had. He could only assume it was Draco’s family.. He wondered why they weren’t smiling but Draco broke him from his thoughts.   
  


“Do you have any theories on why we share dreams?”   
  


Harry had to stop, he opened his mouth to speak but the words got lost in his throat. No, he really hadn’t thought too hard on it. Dreamsharing with Draco had been one of the biggest relief to the hellpit that he felt was his life. Being raised by the Dursleys had never been easy, they didn’t treat him as family. And when he talked about Draco, when the letter came and they read it.. They treated Harry better. He didn’t know why, maybe they saw potential. He had a smart friend, maybe that proved something in their minds that Harry may just be worth something. 

 

Draco, made Harry feel like he had a little bit of worth. Just a smidge, he swallowed a little and clenched his hand into a fist before he spoke, “No, I haven’t.” He left it at that, he didn’t need to explain it. He didn’t want to explain why he felt that way, not to Draco. 

 

The blonde nodded a little and he traced circles onto the table, Harry sat down in one of the chairs and Draco followed suit before speaking. “I have, but nothing is really provable. Which is why it's a theory and not a law.. Did you know that? Most scientific stuff is just theories paired with laws-”  
  
“You’re rambling, now I may be mistaken,” Harry thought quickly, he wanted to distract himself, “I think you ramble when you’re nervous.” He raised his brows at him and Draco sneered a little. He grinned back at the sour look, “Continue, I was just letting you know my theory about you.”  


Draco sighed and continued, looking down again. From this angle Harry could only see the thick line of his lashes, and the focus in his brows. “I read something that stated that sometimes, when people experience near death experiences.. They’ll dreamshare as well or dream more lucidly. It can include sleepwalking as a symptom, and thrashing in your sleep. So what I’m asking is,” He looked back up at Harry, his eyes as cold and crystal cut as ice, “Have you ever had a near death experience?”   
  
_Have you ever had a near death experience_ __  
The question stuck in his head for a while yet he couldn’t think of anything. Just as he had been about to talk he remembered a conversation he had with aunt Petunia.. His parents had died in a car crash, was what she said, Harry had been one year old in the back seat at the time. He didn’t remember much about it, sometimes he thought he’d heard a scream but he never was sure.   
  
“I think so, but I’m not sure.” He looked back at the solemn family portrait, clearing his throat a little, “My parents died in a car crash.. I was in the car with them. I don’t remember anything from it. Could that count?? I don’t know if I nearly.. Died though.” He answered truthfully, chewing his lip. “What about you?” He asked, switching the question on Draco to avoid any other questions. 

 

“I stopped breathing in my sleep and was technically dead for ten minutes according to doctors. I flatlined in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. I was resuscitated and they called it a miracle.”

 

“Sounds like it was a miracle, why did you stop breathing though?”   
  
Harry watched as Draco’s eyes widen then narrow again, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He closed his eyes a minute and when he opened them Draco looked deep in thought.  


“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want too.” He mumbled quietly and Draco snapped back into reality. “But another question, how come your family doesn’t smile for photos?” Harry pointed to the portrait and Draco merely shrugged at him.    
  


“Family tradition I suppose, we have a few.. Cheerful pictures. These ones are professional, meant to keep up an impression of our family name and legacy.. It's important.. I suppose. It's hard to explain. It's just how I was raised I suppose, I never questioned it too much. It just had to be done.” Draco ran his fingers through his hair and sat there in silence. Harry looked at him for a while, before asking another question.    
  


“Why do you want to know why we share dreams??”    
  


“Because,” Said Draco, “I like it, I like dream sharing with you. It's like a break, y’know? When I’m with you in the field I don’t need to worry about anything. I just have to be there. Do you understand what I’m on about?” 

 

Harry nodded and got up from the table quietly, bounding over to the window and looking out at the well lit backyard that was being used by guests as a quieter talking spot than what was going on inside. He pushed his glasses up and looked back at Draco.  
  
“Crystal clear, actually. You explain things pretty well, you just don’t know how to explain the dream sharing.”

 

“Due to the fact that I don’t understand it very well, yes,” Draco snapped a little, “I’ve thought about telling my father about it. But I know exactly what he’ll say.” He rolled his eyes a little and crossed his arms a little, hiding himself.   
  
“What would he say? It can’t be that bad.” He nudged him a little with his arm and Draco stepped back a little before speaking rather quickly. 

 

“He’d think I’m having mental problems, try to medicate me more or less. He would tell my mom, my mom would talk to me about seeing a therapist. They don’t think I’m passed the whole “Nearly died” thing. But I am, I just want to understand it better. Closure- if you will.”   
  
Harry laughed a little and Draco raised his brows, but Harry cut him off before he could speak. “I want closure too, I want to know what really happened to me. I mean.. You say its because of near death experience? What if something else happened? I mean I was like a year old when my parents died.. I kind of want closure too I guess. I want to know why we dream share. I’ve always wanted to know more about my family.” He finished off his sentence and looked down at the people below. Someone told a joke, they were laughing. Yet here he was in silence, making himself not look at Draco.

 

Draco made a grunting noise, “Seriously??”  
  
“What?” Harry looked at him, slightly glaring.   
  
“You know how to use a basic search engine, right? Or are you not allowed to go to a public library?”

“Draco,  _ what _ are you on about?” Did Harry miss something? He wouldn’t be surprised, he missed bits of conversation enough as it was talking to anyone else. 

 

The blonde threw his hands up and dragged his nails down his face, pink lines appearing shortly after against his porcelain skin as he gestured to Harry’s chest. Harry didn’t get it, and Draco only got a few words out because he was so frustrated.    


“Online, research, look up your parents and figure it out!!! Its so obvious come on!!” He sighed a little, mumbling what Harry thought to be ‘hopeless’ he rolled his eyes a little and smiled a bit. Even in real life… Draco got irritated easily.    
  


“Alright!” Harry put his hands up in defense, “I’ll do my research on my parents, and what should you do while I do that?”   
  


“What should I do??” Draco asked, puzzled. Harry grinned even more when he saw him scowl and look more confused. 

 

“I think that you should get your family to smile more. And also take into consideration that some people don’t think near as fast as you do.. Even yourself. I think you skipped over conversations in your head?”  
  
“I did not.” Draco  looked away, tilting his head up in a pompous way.  
  
“You sat in silence then randomly started talking, I honestly didn’t know what you were on about till you explained. Just.. talk more, alright? You don’t have to skip over stuff when you talk to me.” He walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.. Draco was a pinch shorter than he was, and his shoulder was bony, pointed as the rest of him was. 

 

He felt a cool hand on his cheek, he felt his face heat up as Draco gazed at him, they locked in a stare and for a second Harry wondered what would happen first. Would he melt into an absolute puddle or would he pass out under the other’s touch.

 

Draco leaned forward and said very sternly, “One last thing, promise, I need you to promise.”

“Anything.” Harry murmured, slightly breathless. The other’s eyes were seering into him, he swore he could feel them piercing their way into every fiber of his being. 

 

“Promise me that you’ll be safe and alright. If those people, your family- if they hurt you- worse- if they do anything.. Tell me. But be safe.”   
  
For a split second he couldn’t believe those words had ever been spoken, they were just looking at each other. Draco’s hand was still on his face, his thumb rubbing over Harry’s cheekbone delicately. As if something too strong would blow Harry away miraculously.   
  
He nodded a little, closing his eyes a little so that Draco just became a soft blur in his vision, “I promise that I’ll be safe, and if they hurt me.. I will tell you.” He didn’t think Draco would know what to do.. But then again Draco had always been full of surprises. 

 

Harry smiled a little to himself and brought his hand up to touch the back of Draco’s. He opened his eyes up again and took a good look at him, he wanted so badly to kiss him. To say that he loved him, he couldn’t find the words. He didn’t know how to tell them to Draco.   
  
So he settled for kissing the inside of the other’s palms, his lips pressing into the soft skin gently. Draco’s hand didn’t feel so cool anymore. It was warm, he would say. Harry looked back up at the slender boy in front of him and simply gazed for a while. 

 

He loved Draco more than he could ever explain, and the flush on Draco’s annoying perfect, pointy, sharp, elegant face proved that perhaps.. Perhaps.. 

 

Perhaps Draco felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw you had no ideas on how to continue ur fic for like 2 weeks then get struck with inspiration at midnight.
> 
> aye its the good gay shit tho.


	8. Peacock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good ol filler chapter full of cute interactions.

They walked out of the drawing room side by side, shoulders just barely touching as they got to the stairs. Draco looked up at Harry and then looked at the window quietly,

 

"We could go outside." He shrugged a little as Harry looked back at him. He could stare at the blonde forever, it always felt that way.

 

"Alright, I heard that your family has peacocks. I'm curious." He flashed a toothy smile at the other and watched him roll those sterling silver eyes of his.

 

"Well of course you heard them, they like to be loud most of the time. C'mon," Draco tugged on his sleeve and together they walked down the stairs. Harry realized that Draco probably knew every single way to get away from a party in this mansion. It was incredible, he narrowly dodged someone with a wine glass whereas Draco simply avoided the man in general to avoid any contact.

 

Aunt Petunia walked up, out of nowhere it felt like. Harry felt his heart drop, then looked over at her.

 

"Where are you going, Harry?" She asked, of course she would've seen him walking out. Did she not notice Draco? Or had she chosen to ignore him altogether. Harry sighed, preparing a speech in his head but just as he opened his mouth Draco cut in with his own words.

 

"With me," Draco started, speaking quickly but near elegantly, near because there was a slight tone of annoyance in his voice and he seemed snippy, "We're going out to the gardens to look at the gardening my mother has done as well as the animals that live here as such. Mind if I keep Harry out of your hair a while?" He folded his arms over his chest and looked up at the woman with an impeccable gaze.

 

"Mrs. Dursley, I imagine?" He asked, looking back at him quietly. Harry nodded to him then looked back at his speechless aunt with the calmest expression he could imagine. "I'm Draco Malfoy, a pleasure to meet you I'm sure but I must show Harry my mother's lilies." 

 

When he mentioned the flower Aunt Petunias froze, then nodded as she began to sputter. Harry was sure Draco had overwhelmed her with his sudden words.. that and he was staring icily at her as if she were a nuisance.  No one had ever looked at her that way, at least not while Harry was around.

 

"B-But of course, my apologies Harry just has a bad habit of wandering. Be s-safe you too." She hurried off, embarrassed, surely that she had just gotten her wit handed back to her by a 15 year old boy.

 

Draco took Harry by the hand, and started walking again. Once they were out in the dimly illuminated darkness outside Harry let out a laugh.

 

"Oh god!! I've never seen her sputter like that in front of anyone my age! How- how did you?? Do that?"

 

Draco snorted a little and shrugged, "Easy I guess. She stalked over angry so I told the truth. Pleased her with a back handed compliment and rushed so that she wouldn't have time to talk exactly as she pleased. Besides, she's not exactly kind to you. Is she?"

 

Harry paused, then nodded a bit as he looked out at the yard. It was huge and expansive, a cluster of rose bushes loomed around a fountain.

 

"Not.. exactly, yeah." He nodded and licked his lips as he started walking, "So are you going to show me around?" He tried to smile at him again but Draco simply nodded. They walked out further, sweet smells filled his nose. Party food mixed with the flowers in the yard. It was nice. Draco began talking more as they walked.

 

"My mother likes gardening, its the only part of the yard that we don't hire landscapers for. Because our yard is so big.. but its nice, she grows all sorts of flowers and shrubs most of the time. Now she's working on trees, we have two peach trees and a plum right now.." He stepped over a stone and tapped a light with his hand as he talked.

 

"We also have stables that have been here since my dad was a baby. Still have horses too, we used to go riding a lot, oh peacock. His name is Giovanni." Draco crouched down as the blue bird approached. Its tail feathers were long and pretty, he knew he was probably more gorgeous in the light. He crouched down too, holding his hand out.

 

Laughing a little he said, "He's gorgeous, really really gorgeous." The bird pecked his hand a little and turned his head in curiosity as he ruffled his plumage.

 

"Uh oh."

 

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked, not looking away from the bird as it made noises.

 

"Oh no- nothing- nothing worrying Potter. Giovanni here just finds you to be incredibly sexy." Draco started laughing a bit. Harry looked at the bird and gasped as it displayed.. right there in front of him.

 

"Well Giovanni is a pretty bird too-AAAAAHHH." He got up and ran behind Draco, "Its chasing!!!"

 

"Obviously,  I told you that he thinks you're sexy. Listen next time."

 

"Well I didn't think he'd chase me!" Harry stared at the peacock as it strutted off.

 

"Awe, you've offended him," Draco mock pouted a little then burst into laughter. "Oh that was just great." He wiped away a fake tear and Harry didn't feel amused.

 

"Have you ever been sexually attractive to a bird?"

 

"Nope, I prefer not to look good to those of the avian variety." He nudged him, "Good to know you do though. I know what to get you for your birthday."

 

"Please don't," Harry groaned a bit as Draco chuckled a bit.

 

"Joke."

 

"I know I know. I didn't know they made such loud noises."

 

"Well," Draco shrugged as he started walking away. "Everything makes noise if you think about it," Harry jogged to catch up with him, "Even when you clip grass it makes noise."

 

"Very philosophical there.." Harry elbowed him a little and started walking again. Draco walked next to him quietly.

 

"I like philosophy," Harry jumped when the silence was broken by the other's smooth, nearly kind words. There was bite behind them that he never really understood. A snip, as if he was prepared to call someone out at any moment. "It helps me.. I don't know. Understand why things happen or how they can happen. Here, lets go back in. The party is going to end really soon.

 

Harry stopped for a minute, then smiled and nodded at him, "I've never been interested in that, I don't really.. like stuff like that. But its interesting coming from you." His eyes flickered to Draco's hand briefly, then back to his face. "Are you blushing?"

 

"Who knows," Draco shrugged and slid his hand into Harry's as if he understood what he wanted. It was weird but he gave the slender hand a quick squeeze.

 

"Yeah, who knows.." Harry whispered quietly to him, walking back to the large manor.   
  
As they were walking he paid every single attention to Draco without looking at him, training his ears on his footsteps, how did he walk lightly like that? He wondered if Draco had to take like..a mannerism class? Was that even really a thing? He felt like it was.   
  
Draco’s breathing became shorter when they got to the back porch steps, he kept walking though. The bright lights of the party were prettier than ever but the music was stopped. Probably time to leave, he didn’t want to though. Once he stepped inside, still holding the blonde’s cold hand he looked over at him.    
  
“Draco.. Hey, Draco..” He nudged him a little, he was looking around, nearly scared expression on his face. What was wrong??? He was fine just minutes ago but now the boy he’d come to truly love was ashen gray in the face, stormy eyes darting around suddenly.   
  
Harry reached for him, holding him by the shoulders as he turned him around, “..Can you hear me?” His eyes widened as he looked at him. He’d never seen the other like this, not even in dreams. He looked around anxiously, should he call for help or would that piss Draco off? He didn’t know what to do??   
  
A long-haired blonde man with a face that looked like Draco’s- or rather the opposite due to age, Draco looked like what Harry had to believe was his father, swept down the stairs with an anxious expression on his face. Something was definitely wrong.  
  
Draco’s breath caught suddenly in the air and he crumpled to the floor, white in the face, nearly as white as his hair. Harry tried to catch him and instead fell with him, holding him in his arms. Oh god. Oh god.   
  
That was all he could think about as the older blonde gentlemen ran over, crouching down with a phone to his ear. People were staring, Harry noticed, had this.. Happened before? His blood was ringing in his ears as he looked around for someone- anyone. Aunt Petunia, Vernon- hell even Dudley!  
  
But they weren’t there, it was just strewn out guests and Draco’s unconscious body with his father talking rapidly to someone on a cellphone. Ambulance, he realized.. He was calling an ambulance.   
  
“Sir, can I go with you? Please, I’m a good friend.” More than that, he thought. But for now he left it at that. The only response he got from the man was a quick nod his way, worried eyes tracing onto Harry’s own eyes, then back to his son.   
  
_Oh.God._ __  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having hella bad writer's block for this fic but I've been working on one Linny fic and another Drarry one in my spare time as I feel it helps me make more ideas for this fic in particular. Thank you for reading, if you care to follow my tumblr it is coffeeverre.tumblr.com have a good day!!!


	9. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry reflects on how he met Draco as well as the nightmare that ended it all.

Harry jolted upright out of bed, his heart throbbing in his chest as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and shielded himself from the sun glaring in through the casement windows. He turned slightly and promptly got out of the queen sized bed, panic sweeping over him as he darted out, looking around before running into the kitchen. Where was Draco? He thought worriedly, trying to calm himself.

As he paced back toward the room he heard a faint buzzing- electric toothbrush and he sighed in relief before cracking the bathroom door open. “I told you to wake me up when you do.” He looked at Draco’s reflection in the mirror, rolling those beautiful sterling silver eyes of his as he spat water into the sink and put everything away.

Draco dabbed the corners of his mouth with the hand towel and faced Harry now, Harry couldn’t help but grin. In all of their 6 years of dating he couldn’t help but smile when Draco furrowed his brows and looked agitated. 

 

“I don’t recall you ever saying that.” He put the towel back and walked over to him, pressing a minty kiss onto Harry’s tan, stubbly cheek. “But next time I will.”

“You always say that..” Harry sighed a little but turned and kissed the small of the blonde’s neck, trailing another kiss to his jawline then his cheek. “And you never do, it sucks having nightmares and wake up to no one beside me..”

Draco audibly sighed, running his fingers through the other man’s carefully, trying dutifully to smooth down a stray curl. “Was it that nightmare again?” Harry nodded, Draco closed his eyes for a minute. “I’ve told you to forget about it- Harry it happened a lot when I was younger… medication wasn’t exactly there.”

“Or respiratory transplant?” Harry hissed a little, glaring down at the ground over Draco’s shoulder.

“Lung Transplant,” Draco corrected with a click of his tongue, shaking his head a little as he still combed through his boyfriend’s terribly messy hair with his finger. “Singular, and yeah, it wasn’t.”

“You just stopped breathing..” Harry whispered quietly, “Your father was terrified, enough to actually take me with him to the hospital because he was in a rush to follow the ambulance.” He shuddered at the memory. 

“And I didn’t wake up for a week and when I did I had issues remembering stuff for a long time. It was from oxygen deprivation. It’s alright now. Everything is okay, Harry- oh stop your pouting and brush your teeth.” He patted his cheek and let go of him with another roll of his eyes. Harry found the courage to grin and snark back. 

“Awwe, can’t handle my morning dragon breath??” He teased quietly, going for Draco’s mouth before he swatted Harry away. “Heyy let me kiss you, you’re my treasure Malfoy!!!”

Draco started laughing, “No- no no no, I’ll be your treasure after you brush your teeth you fantastic beast. Off with you, brush your teeth or I’ll make you cook breakfast!”

That, made Harry stop. No way he was cooking breakfast for the third day in the row.. So he made a bargain.

“I’ll brush my teeth if you make your famous pancake delights- with blueberries.”

“And chocolate chips, got it- brush your damn teeth.” He tossed his head up and the sunlight caught the shimmering blonde of it. Harry would never guess how he became so lucky to be dating someone like Draco for so long.. But every bit of it was worth it, every petty argument, every silly gesture, every April Fools prank. He was so very in love with him.

When he finished brushing his teeth he walked into the kitchen, quietly pulling open the curtains and popping the window open for some fresh air. He looked out over the valley of rolling green hills where other cottages were dotted all over- it was so free here. The smell of the air made it easier to breathe, it was refreshing. 

He turned around as he started to hum, watching Draco mix pancake batter in nothing but a sleeping shirt and blue boxers. The shirt was half tucked in towards the back while the rest of it hung forward. It was nice to see him like that, focused but uncaring at the same time. 

Harry stepped forward and looped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his pointy shoulder. It was uncomfortable yet.. Pleasant at the same time. He loved how pointy Draco was, he loved everything about him.

Draco cleared his throat and looked down at him, “How am I supposed to cook if you’re going to be hugging me?” 

 

“Adapt.” Harry mumbled as he pressed a smooth kiss into the crook of his neck, sucking on the delicate skin quietly, grinning when he felt the other shudder beneath him. 

“You’re difficult sometimes.” He heard Draco snap quietly before the sizzle of pancake batter hitting the pain disrupted his talking. Harry laughed a little, continuing to make love to his neck until his pale skin was covered in fluttering red spots all over.

“Yep, and you’re stuck with me forever. Hope you don’t have to go anywhere today.” He chuckled a little as Draco turned around to kiss him. Harry straightened out and pulled him closer. 

Draco tapped his nose a little, tucking some hair behind his ear a little, “You’re lucky that I do not.” Harry grinned and kissed him again.

_____________________________________________________________

They sat across from each other at the table, Harry was shoving a bit of the pancakes into his mouth while he watched his boyfriend. It was odd- sometimes, he had to remind himself how weird it was to watch Draco like this. Their dream link was severed the night at the party.. But since then he’d seen Draco weekly.. For years, and now he was living with him. For some reason it was almost refreshing to watch him in the mornings. To watch him sip tea while his eyes drifted over a page in a book or the newspaper. Today it was a book. 

“Hey.. Draco… Draco?” He asked quietly, trying to catch his attention. Draco’s eyes flickered to meet his and Harry slowly outstretched his hand. The other man rolled his eyes and reached to hold Harry’s. 

“Yes?” He asked quietly, Harry laughed a little and smiled faintly at him. 

“I love you.

Draco smiled back at him, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this little fanfiction. I wanted to end it sooner rather than later as I've hit a rut with my creative process for it (if I ever get struck for inspiration for it again- I may write a part 2 but thats up for debate at the moment) Also I know a lot never got explained, but I want that to be left up for interpretation. 
> 
> If you'd like to follow my tumblr, I post aesthetics, smaller writing projects and other fandom works its coffeeverre.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this short little fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write a Drarry fic because why not?? If you read the whole thing grats!!! I'm not gonna have a set update schedule but boop here it is. if you wanna follow my tumblr its animatedshiro.tumblr.com


End file.
